The Jedi Tiger Princess
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: A young princess struggles to be with the one she loves...but will an evil curse make her miserable for the rest of her life? Please R&R!


****

Kailey And Ryne

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

My name is Kailey. I am nineteen years old right now, and live with my boy friend Ryne.

I am a Jedi Princess with long brown hair and blue eyes. Ryne has brown hair pulled back into a short pony tail, and beautiful blue yes.

When I was fifteen, my life changed. I went from being a Jedi Princess to a Jedi Princess who was put under a spell. There was a sorceress who had a son that wanted me to marry him, but I refused. I did not want to be forced into marrying someone I didn't love. Because of my refusal, I was put under the spell. I was turned into a tiger, and could turn human whenever the amulet that was left to me by my birth parents glowed.

When I was about eight years old, I was best friends with Ryne. He was sort of my protector, and was sort of the only friend and brother I had. I'm not really sure why we were separated. I suppose my foster parents wanted to get me to start thinking about marriage instead of playing with a boy who wasn't even a prince, at least not that they knew of. _How can an eight year old start thinking about marriage? _I asked myself when I was older. Eight year olds go through the "coodies" stage where they don't want to be touched by boys, and vice versa. 

****

My birth parents were killed when I was a baby, and I was taken in by my foster parents. The only thing I have from my birth parents is my amulet. The locket I wear was given to me by Ryne.

When I was eighteen years old, I found Ryne again. I hadn't realized I had at first, but, he told me who he was, and I remembered him.

****

Now, Ryne and I are boy friend and girl friend and live in a palace in a place called Jedi Falls.

One day, I was in the palace, making myself some tea. Ryne was out training. I wore a skirt, and my hair was in a pony tail. I finished making my tea and sat down at the table. I took a sip and smiled to myself as I heard the door knob creak. Ryne was home.  
Now, Ryne and I are boy friend and girl friend and live in a palace in a place called Jedi Falls.

  
One day, I was in the palace, making myself some tea. Ryne was out training. I wore a skirt, and my hair was in a pony tail. I finished making my tea and sat down at the table. I took a sip and smiled to myself as I heard the door knob creak. Ryne was home.  
the day we found each other by lifting his hood from his head and looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

I smiled at him and got up and went toward him after putting my tea down on the table.

**"How's my princess?" He asked, then kissed me. After a minute, I pulled back.  
"Good," I answered.  
My eyes were tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep because I had a nightmare the night before. Ryne saw this and looked at my curiously.**

"Kailey. What's wrong?" He asked. I looked away.  
"Nothing..." I answered. He took a hand and put it on my chin, making me look at him. I looked into his eyes...And knew I couldn't keep it hidden from him. "I had a nightmare last night, Ryne...About the sorceress and her son..."

He sighed and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll protect you, Kailey. You know I will. I promise you. I won't let that prince take you away from me. Alright?"   
I nodded.

"Where's that pretty smile of yours that I love so much?" He asked. I smiled. "There it is. Now, come on. Let's sit here and talk. Don't think about the nightmare." He took my hand and lead me to the table and we sat down. I took a sip of my tea, and watched as he used the Force to bring the tea pot and a cup over to the table and he pored himself a cup.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I put my cup down, and got up to answer it. There stood Ryne's sister, Renee. She had long brown hair, and wore a saber on her belt. She used to wear a katana on her back, but she had given it to Ryne because it had been their fathers. On the handle, there was a picture of a sword surrounded by two snow flakes and a star, and that's how they knew they were brother and sister. They had been separated when they were young.

"Hi, Renee. Come in," I said. I turned and Renee came in, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Sis," Ryne said. He didn't have to look up at her.

"Hi," She said. She walked over to the table and sat down in a chair.

"Would you like some tea, Renee?" I asked.  
"Please," She answered. I got up and took a cup out of the cupboard and then sat back down and pored her some tea.

"So, what's up, Sis?" Ryne asked, looking at her.  
"Nothing much. Anything new with you two?" Renee answered.

"No. Ryne's been teaching me some exercises for the Force, but that's about it," I answered. Renee nodded.

****

Later, Renee was sitting on the front steps, looking up at the moon. I was laying in the living room, reading. Ryne was laying next to me, watching me. After a few minutes, I ended up falling asleep. Ryne leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, then got up and went outside to talk to Renee.  
She was playing a song on her flute. She stopped playing and looked up at Ryne, and he sat next to her.

"I taught you how to play that song, you know," Ryne said. Renee nodded.  
"I remember. The day you left, you told me that whenever I missed you, I could play the song, and you'd hear it, and would probably come home to me. But you never did..."  
Ryne looked down. "I know. And I'm sorry...I planned on coming back, but...things got complicated. I even tried sending you a message telling you I was alright, but you never answered," He said.  
"My foster parents probably made sure I never got the message. They probably didn't want me to know about you. When you didn't come back after a while, I thought something horrible had happened to you. I was adopted, and that sort of made me forget my bad memories. Mother and Father dying. You leaving..."Renee said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have come looking for you," Ryne said. Renee looked down at her flute, then put it in her pouch.

"You want to go inside?" He asked.

"Sure," Renee answered. They got up and came inside.

They came inside and Ryne came into the living room and sat down on 

****

the couch next to me, looking down at me. Before he was about to say something to wake me up, I opened my eyes, and he smiled.  
"Hey, Princess. Have a good sleep?" Ryne asked.

"Yes, I did. But now I'm even happier to be awake," I answered. I sat up and stretched, then got up, looking around the room. Then I used my hand to cover a yawn.

"You want to go to bed?" Ryne asked.

"Sure," I answered.

Ryne looked at Renee. "If you need a place to sleep, Sis, you can camp out on the couch.

She smiled, "Thanks."  
I looked at Ryne and we went toward our room and closed the door behind us.

Ryne went toward our bed and jumped on it, laying on his side and looking at me. I smiled, putting my hands on my hips.  
"And what is it you think you're doing?" I asked.

He smiled. "Waiting for my princess to come snuggle with me?" He asked. I went toward him and sat on the bed. He took an arm and used it to pull me down on my side and lay up against him. Then he used the Force to turn off the lights, and we fell asleep like that.

Chapter 2: The Date

A few weeks later, Ryne had told me he was taking me somewhere special. I decided to get all dressed up for it.

I let my hair lay on my back, and I put different colored pieces of string in different strands of my hair, and put my hair in braids and pinned them on my head. I wore a beautiful blue dress and my locket.

When Ryne came home, I was in our room, with my back turned to the door. I heard him come in, and he walked into our room and saw me sitting there. He took his hood from off of his head, and walked to the bed, sat on it, and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

"How's my beautiful princess?" Ryne asked. I smiled.

"She's been waiting for you to come home," I answered.  
"Well, I'm home now. Is she ready to go on our date?" He asked.

"Yes, she is," I answered. I turned around to look at himand he kissed me on the lips for a long minute. He pulled away, and put a hand out for me to take, and I took it. He lead me out of the palace and out into the falls.

"I know this isn't a special place when it comes to going on a date, but in a way, it is. This is where we first found each other, after we had been separated," Ryne said. I smiled, remembering.

"It seems like it was a long time ago," I said. He lead me to the top of the falls, and we looked out at them.  
"Kailey, there's something I want to ask you," He said. I turned and looked at him, and he took my other hand. "I love you. I have since the day we met when we were kids. Now that we're together again, I want us to be together forever," Ryne said. I knew what he was doing right away. He was proposing. I couldn't believe it. Of course I would say yes. We had been talking about marriage. He got down on one knee, still holding my hands, looking up at me. "Will you, Jedi Princess Kailey, the love of my life, become my wife and future mother of my children?" He asked.   
Tears came to my eyes. "Yes, I will, Ryne," I answered. He smiled, and got up. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around. He put me down, and we kissed for a long minute.


End file.
